The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion (IC) engines combust air and fuel within cylinders to produce drive torque. Air flow into an engine may be regulated via a throttle valve. A fuel control system controls fuel injection amount and timing. Increasing the amount of air and fuel provided to the cylinders generally increases the torque output of the engine.
Spark ignition direct injection (SIDI) engines have improved fuel economy and increased power over port fuel-injected combustion engines. A fuel system of an SIDI engine may include a low-pressure fuel pump and a high-pressure fuel pump. The low-pressure fuel pump pumps fuel from a fuel tank to a low-pressure fuel line. The high-pressure fuel pump, which is mechanically driven by the engine, pumps fuel from the low-pressure fuel line to a high-pressure fuel line and/or fuel rail. Fuel injectors of the SIDI engine receive fuel from the fuel rail and inject fuel directly into cylinders of the SIDI engine.